Just not his day
by Lita515
Summary: Austria ends up getting lost and things only go downhill from there. Luckily he's got a former knight for a boyfriend. My very first fanfic and it's PruAus. Rated T for mild language use.


Austria wandered through the dark forest. It was almost midnight and he was hopelessly lost. "Just my luck." he thought to himself. He was tired and cold. Then as an almost "fuck you" from nature it started to storm. He hated thunderstorms. They scared him to death. The rain came down in sheets and he was forced to take shelter under a small rocky overhang in a gully. He was soaked to the bone and shivering horribly. It had been a normal night. Meetings, paperwork, and practice. He had been on his way home at the end of the day with a slight skip in his step eager to see his lover when something in the trees had caught his attention. So naturally as was common instinct he went to investigate. Now he was lost, alone, and scared. "Gilbert is probably worried sick by now." he muttered. He curled up pulling his knees close to his chest trying to generate some warmth but there was no warmth to be gained from his soaking wet figure. He jumped every time thunder split the night and scooted farther back under the overhang. The storm was raging now and he wondered if anyone would brave this kind of weather to come find him. "What am I thinking. Prussia is probably out searching right now. Curse my sense of direction." He growled to himself. What if Prussia got hurt out looking for him in this storm. He wished he had just gone home instead of letting curiosity get the best of him. Now he wondered if he would ever make it home. He checked his phone but cursed when he found that it was completely dead. This just really wasn't his night.  
Prussia had nearly worn the words on the redial button off completely. Trying desperately to get ahold of Roderich. Everytime the same message came through. "This number is currently unavailable. Please try again later." the automated voice said for the fifty thousandth time. He slammed the phone shut and planted his face in his hands. "Where could he be!?" He thought quickly. Roderich never stayed out this late so something was wrong and now it was storming. "Roddy where are you!?" He asked as if he would actually get an answer. His phone vibrated and he quickly checked the number and answered. "Any luck?" he asked. "No. No one seems to have seen him for the past five hours." Elizaveta said. "Alright thats it I'm going to find him." Gilbert said. "In this weather!? Gil let's be rational I'm sure he's fine." Elizaveta said though nothing was changing Prussia's mind. "Liz he should have been home hours ago and you know how he is with storms. If no one has seen him I don't want to take any chances. I'm going to find him." and with that he hung up. He put on his raincoat and grabbed his sword from back in his days as a knight. "You never know what could happen." He thought to himself. He opened the door of the Vienna mansion and immediately the rain pelted his pale cheeks. Closing the door behind him he headed to the spot where Austria had last been seen. As he walked towards the hall where Austria taught all his lessons something in the mud a few yards from the side walk caught his attention. He quickly moved over to investigate his boots sinking into the mud threatening to trap him ankle deep in the bog. What had caught his eye was one of Austria's gloves. Gilbert could see faint footprints heading into the woods. "Oh Roddy. What the hell were you thinking?" He muttered and picking up the glove he followed the footprints breaking into a sprint fearing the rain would soon wash them away.  
Austria still sat huddled under the overhang. He was now shivering worse than ever and so afraid he could feel hot tears running down his cheek. The storm only seemed to get worse as time ticked by. Lightning flashed and thunder would split the air more and more often until the roar of thunder seemed endless. He honestly believed things couldn't get much worse. Then they did. He heard a low growl and peeked his head up just enough to look a giant bear straight in the eye. It growled again and bared its teeth at him. He let out a terrified shriek as it charged toward him unable to move he could only wait until the claws ripped him open. He closed his eyes tight as the huge paws pounded toward him with heavy thuds on the muddy earth. Then there was another thud. Closer and off beat from the others. Also a much lighter thud as if made by a smaller being. Then he heard a battle cry and the sound of blade slicing through fur, flesh, and bone cut through the roaring thunder. There was one last thud and then silence. Roderich now shaking like a leaf dared open his eyes. His gaze was met with a figure outlined in the darkness. As another flash of lightning split the sky he could see the gleam of a blade. The figure turned to face him and when he saw who it was his heart skipped a beat. He was looking up at two gleaming red eyes and platinum silver hair. "G-gilbert!?" He said in a state of disbelief. The silver haired prussian knelt down in front of him and touched his cheek gently. "Yeah its me. Gott Roddy what the hell are you doing out here?" he asked. Roderich lunged forward and threw his arms around Prussia crying uncontrollably now. "I-i'm so sorry Gil. I-i know I should have just come home b-but-" Prussia cut him off with a gentle kiss. "Hush schatz. Its okay." Gil whispered as he pulled his raincoat off wrapping it around Austria and pulling him close into a hug. Austria nuzzled into Prussia's chest. He could still smell the scent of cornflowers that always lingered around the albino and it soothed him. "Come on. Lets get you home. God knows you've probably caught a cold out here." Gilbert said. He slid his sword back into the sheath on his waist and picked Austria up bridal style. The rain was starting to let up now and Roderich stayed dry cradled against Prussia as he slowly started to warm up and stopped shivering. "Th-thank you for coming to get me Gil." Austria stammered. His voice was hoarse and he was extremely tired after his ordeal. "Shh don't speak. Save your beautiful voice. I would search to the ends of the earth to find you. Fight a thousand enemies to protect you. I love you and nothing will ever change that." Gilbert told him in his soothing voice. Austria smiled and nuzzled into his chest again. "I love you too Gil." he whispered and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep. The nightmares he had expected never came. Prussia's warmth seemed to ward off any demons that would try to haunt him. He smiled knowing that as long as he was with Gilbert he was safe and loved.  
Prussia smiled as Austria slept in his arms. His soft breathing and peaceful expression comforted the albino. His Roderich was safe and sound there with him. He placed a gentle kiss on Roderich's head as he walked up the steps to their Vienna home. It had stopped raining by now and dawn was breaking over the horizon. He opened the door and carried Roderich inside closing it behind him. He then carried Roderich upstairs to the bedroom and gently woke Roderich up so he could get into some dry clothes. After they had both changed they crawled under the sheets. Roderich was still cold and Gilbert wrapped his arms around him as the austrian snuggled closer. Roderich nuzzled into Gilberts chest again and was soon fast asleep. Prussia smiled and buried his face in Austria's brunette locks before he too drifted off to sleep.  
THE END!


End file.
